Deception
by Vixens of the Dark World
Summary: Randy Orton thought he had it all but as we all know you can't have everything. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

Annabella Jasmine Thompson hummed as she waited for her ride to pick her up from the airport. She sighed as she waited and rubbed her hands together and burrowed into her coat.

Randy Orton looked at the clock and groaned. "Shit." He muttered. He grabbed his phone and dialed his best friend John Cena.

John sighed hearing his phone and looked at his best friend Liv Calaway. "Hold on it's Viper." He picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"_**Can you pick up Anna from the airport?"**_

"What do you mean can I pick Anna up from the airport?" He saw the look Liv was giving him and knew she knew something was up.

"_**I'm busy at the moment can you go pick her up?"**_

"Yeah sure." He said getting up and paying for his lunch. "Bye."

"Where are you going?" Liv asked.

"Randy needs me to pick up Anna said he's busy. Wanna come with?"

Liv thought for a moment and bit her lip. "Sure I've been curious about this girl that he's been talking to non-stop around us."

John laughed and went towards his car with Liv beside him. "She's a great girl. A little hyper but good."

He got in and let Liv into the passenger side. "So what was that look?"

"What look?"

"The 'I know something big' look." John said as he started to drive. "God she is going to be pissed about being in the cold."

Liv looked out the window with a sigh. She knew something about Randy that if it were to get out it would cause alot of problems and other drama. "I know nothing John."

"Okay.." He said not fully believing her. He pulled up to the airport and looked around. "There she is." He pulled up towards the small bundled up object.

Olivia got out of the car and laughed seeing the girl. "She hates the cold. Its not that bad though." She laughed more.

Anna raised a brow as John walked over to her. "Be nice Liv." John chastised before picking up the small raven haired girl in a big hug. "Hey Anna."

"Hey John...where's Randy?"

"He said he was busy."

Anna sighed softly. She knew with him going into the WWE it was going to happen. She put a smile on her face that fooled everyone. "Well your a great second prize."

John flashed his dimples then grabbed her bags. "Oh this is Olivia Calaway. Liv this is Annabella Thompson."

Liv extended her hand to the smaller woman. "Sorry about that. I tend to say shit before thinking. Nice to meet you."

Anna laughed. "It's okay." She said. "I do the same thing."

~Meanwhile~

Randy sighed as he finished getting dressed. He heard the shower running and hoped to get out before being seen.

Samantha walked out the shower with a towel around her forgetting to grab underwear before going into the bathroom. She looked over and saw Randy. "Where are you going?"

He looked over at her. "I got to head back to work." He had been cheating on Anna for a bit but he did love her alot. He only did it because he hardly ever saw her.

"Now Randy? You say that shit everytime. You said you would stop leaving after making love but you haven't" In her mind, Randy and her were a couple.

"First off we have sex we don't make love." Randy said. "I got to go. I'll see you next time I'm in town." He grabbed his stuff and walked out after he made sure he had everything. He went towards his hotel room and went in to start a shower.

~Back with John and the girls~

Anna laughed as she looked out the window. "John you are fucking crazy."

"But that's why your friends with me."

Liv shook her head at them. "You can room with him then while you are here. He gets on my nerves too much."

"Nope I will be sharing with Randy. It's been way too long since me and him been together."

"Fine...how about I bribe you with coffee? Randy said you love the stuff too?"

"Yeah but I love sex with my sexy way more." Anna said laughing.

"Eewwww do not need to hear that." John said wrinking his nose. Anna and him were good friends. At one time he had a crush on her but got over it when he realized how much she loved Randy."

Liv bit her lip. Knowing Randy little secret was the least of her problems. And knowing a few of John's didn't help either but she laughed slightly to keep up the bubbly apearence.

~An hour later~

Anna looked around the arena humming. She smiled seeing Randy and ran up to him and jumped on his back. Randy felt the weight and then smelt the perfume that was uniquely Anna. He smiled and sat her down on the table before turning and kissing her hard on the lips pulling her close.

John smiled watching the couple.

Liv cleared her throat. "Enough of that in front of me. I don't need nightmares." She grinned.

Randy rolled his eyes pulling away from Anna and rubbed her cheek. "I've missed you."

She smiled. "Missed you too." She kissed his cheek then rubbed the lip gloss of his lips. "So I'm sharing with you right?"

"Yes." He said. He saw Dave, Paul, and Ric. "Okay I got to go with them."

Anna nodded and watched him leave. John sat next to Anna.

Liv texted Randy's phone. _You need to stop this. This girl doesn't need to deal with your drama Randal._

Randy looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. _What are you going to do? Tell her I'm cheating? She isn't going to believe you Olivia._

Liv sighed and started to text again. _Damn it Randy. You know what you are doing is wrong. Hell if I told her and she didn't believe me, I'm sure one of your little sluts would love to come ruin your happiness. I'm trying to help you._

_Liv who wants to actually be a couple with me? All the girls know that it's sex and nothing else._

_Not Samantha. She thinks you are in love with her. And yes the bitch has my number. Thanks for leaving your phone lying around for her to find._

_What do you mean she thinks I'm in love with her? Oh shit...she better not have Anna's number._

_I don't know if she does or not. If you had just stopped after that one night you would not be having this kind of drama._

_Have you told anyone about that night?_

_Why would I?_

_You seem awfully concerned with my happiness and of Anna's when you could of cared less that night._

_We were both fucking drunk Randy. And it never happened again. You are the one still sleeping around._

Randy shook his head and pocketed his phone. He would never let anyone tell Anna about what he did. Hell he felt guilty but he refused to tell her. Anna was the one person who had been a constant since they were kids.

Liv sat down as she stuffed her phone into her purse. Her and Randy had been good friends but after that night both of them had been biting the others head off. She never wanted to interfere with his love life and what happened between them before was a mistake. But to her it seem that Randy kept making that mistake over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna watched as Randy got ready for bed. He had seemed distant over the last few days. She bit her lip.

"Randy?"

"Huh?" He put his dirty clothes into a bag not even looking at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. She had seen that he had gotten so many texts from one number that he had turned off his phone. When she had asked who it was he had said it was just Dave drunk texting.

"Everything is fine, just tired." He rolled his neck then walked to the bed.

"Would you like a back rub?" She asked putting her book down on the nightstand.

He shook his head. "No its fine." In reality, Sam had given him one when he had spent some time with her days before. He didn't need a reminder of his cheating.

She nodded. "Okay." She laid down and moved close to him running her fingers along the tattoo on his arm. She smiled seeing her name in the tribal work. No one could see it unless they knew where to look.

He looked up at the ceiling not sure what to do. He wanted to hold her close and make love to her but his mind was cloudy. For some reason he just could not focus on being with her at this moment.

She looked at his face then up at the ceiling. "Is the ceiling more interesting?" She asked with a joking tone.

"Yeah, I mean no hun, just thinking." His eyes slowly drifted towards hers.

She rubbed his cheek smiling softly. Her light greenish grey eyes were filled with love and a bit of want. He had hardly touched her since they had been together. She had gotten more passion from the kiss she had gotten in catering the day she had arrived then the entire time she had so far in her visit with him.

He studied her then looked back up and closed his eyes. He could not look into her eyes without feeling guilt.

She looked at him. "Is there something wrong and don't say your tired. Randy you've hardly looked at me these past few days." It was bugging the hell out of her that he wouldn't look at her or even hold her close. She had been the one initiating the contact between them when usually it was him who did.

"Anna I am tired. I don't want to deal with this tonight." He turned over onto his side.

Anna looked at him then slipped out of bed with a sigh. She looked at him then went to the balcony that they had. She went outside and sat down.

He groaned turning over and seeing her. "Anna why are you upset?" He sat up in the bed. "Just because I said I wanted to go to bed?"

She stepped in and looked at him. "Randy you've barely touched me." She said. "You said you wanted me to visit so I put my work on hold and came to visit you. I've missed you like crazy and you just roll over every night and go to sleep."

"My work requires a lot out of me Anna. You are getting worked up over nothing."

"I know it requires a lot. It's just sad that the best kiss I've gotten from you was the one you gave me when I saw you in catering." She looked at him. "I hear the rumors when I'm out on the road with my band but I know they aren't true. Yet the way your acting makes me feel that maybe they are."

"What rumors?"

"That you and Stacy Keibler slept together." Anna said looking at him. "And that there had been others."

He shook his head biting the inside of his cheek. "So you are willing to believe these things because I've been stressed out lately. I'm your boyfriend but all of a sudden a few things are said you jump to conclusions."

"I don't jump you know me way better than that Randy. I'm just saying that the way I feel with how you've been acting makes me feel like something else has your attention. If your stressed then tell me why your stressed. I feel like your shutting me out." She said looking at him. She stared into his eyes. Something was going on. She could feel it.

"Anna just drop this and let's go to bed. I'm not shutting you out, I just don't want to talk about this. Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I don't feel like your girlfriend right now. You've been distant." Anna said honestly.

"If you feel that way may you should stay with someone else for the night. I don't feel like dealing with this." He turned back over, turning out the light on his side of the bed.

She stared at his form and tried to keep her anger and sadness in check. They had fought a lot over the course of their relationship but he had never told her to just go. She grabbed some things and left the room going to Liv's room and knocking on the door.

Liv groaned at the knocking, She had managed to get John in a different room from her so she could sleep. She did not plan to be woken up in the middle of the night. She slid from under the covers and walked over to the door. Peeking through the peephole she saw Anna. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "Anna?" She rubbed her eyes. "What are you still doing up and out of bed?"

Anna tried not to cry. "Is John still sharing a room with you?" She didn't know Liv that well but knew she had been sharing a room with John. She needed her best bud at the moment.

"No hun, I made him sleep outside." She smiled some seeing the girl's face. "Actually he bunked with someone else but I dont know who."

Anna took some breaths. "Okay." She sighed seeing she didn't have her phone and she didn't want to go back to her room. "I'll go see if I can find him."

"Anna its going to take you a while to find him. Superstars are all spread out over the hotel. Did you need something that I can help with?"

Anna took a breath closing her eyes. "I need somewhere to sleep." She said low tears slipping out.

Liv figured something must have happened between Anna and Randy but didn't want to push it seeing how fragile the girl was at this time. "You can sleep in here tonight. I don't mind." Liv stepped back as she opened the door more.

"Thanks." Anna said wiping at the bit of tears and stepping in. "Sorry to come here like this. Usually I go to John you were the last person to bunk with him."

"Its fine. And John snores. I love him as a friend but I needed one good night sleep." She studied the girl's face. "Randy problems?"

Anna nodded as she sat down. "We got in a small argument and when I said I didn't feel like his girlfriend at the moment he told me I could go stay with someone else tonight."

Liv bit the inside of her cheek wanting to smack Randy. "I'm sorry." Liv hugged her. Randy was becoming a real prick lately.

Anna hugged her back the tears spilling a little more. "I think me visiting him was a bad idea. He's never said that to me before." She said wiping her eyes.

"He loves you a lot hun. I'm sure there is just something on his mind. But he should not have said that to you. I will be yelling at him in the morning once i have my coffee."

Anna laughed at her. "John will go ape shit when he finds out Randy made me cry." She said with a sigh as she got in the made up bed.

"And I will tear up what ever John Boy doesn't." Liv got back into her bed stretching.

Anna laid down and fell into a very unpleasant sleep.

Liv laid down and stared at Anna. She had saw the pain in the girl's face and hated it. Because in a way she caused some of that pain. And now Randy was making it worst. Why could he not just end all these excess women and be faithful. Sighing she closed her eyes. She just hoped this didn't blow up in all their faces.

~Next morning~

Anna sat in the hotel cafe drinking her coffee. She felt and looked like crap. She had woken up to go back to her and Randy's room and he didn't even tell her morning. She sighed and messed with her cup.

John walked into the cafe and grabbed himself a cup of black coffee and a paper to read. He spotted Anna and walked over. "Hey." He slide next to her and looked at her face. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Randy got in an argument last night and I had ended up sleeping in Liv's room." She said. "Then when I came back this morning he didn't even say morning or sorry or anything."

"He made you cry?" He turned her face to look him directly in the eyes.

Anna nodded. "When I told him I didn't feel like his girlfriend he said then if you feel that way go spend the night somewhere else."

John growled smashing the coffee cup in his hand and spilling the liquid onto the table. "That asshole."

Anna jumped scared at the sudden growling and the coffee spilling over. She started to clean up the mess.

"Where is he Anna?" He stopped her hands with his. "Is he still in his hotel room?"

"He went to go work out." Anna said looking at John.

John got up from the table and quickly walked out in search for Randy.

Randy was in the gym on the treadmill thinking about everything. He loved Anna he just liked the sex with Sam but he knew she was hurting.

John barged into the gym and looked around for the other other man. Spotting Randy he charger over and pulled Randy off the treadmill by the collar of his shirt.

Randy looked at him. "What the hell is your problem?" He removed John's hand from his shirt.

"Why the fuck did you say that shit to Anna man?"

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked looking at him.

"Telling her to sleep in a different room because you didn't want to talk things out with her."

"Look before you jump down my throat you need to watch it. You have no idea what's going on."

"What exactly is going on? You are not telling your girlfriend, at least tell me. I'm suppose to be your best friend."

"I'm just stressed and got a lot on my mind. Nothing that concerns you." Randy looked at John. "Why are you so concerned about my girlfriend anyways?"

"Because...she was just very upset and she is a close friend of mine." John didn't want to admit what he truly was thinking.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "You have a thing for her don't you?"

"No." John said simply.

Randy narrowed his eyes more. "You better not." He then stormed off. No one was going to get his girl.

Anna had drank some more coffee in a clean seat as she read over some new music.

Randy walked into the cafe after having asked a few people where she was. He noticed her from behind and went over. He grabbed her up by the arm and kissed her hard.

Anna went to pull away slightly shocked then realized it was Randy. She melted a little then realized she was still mad at him and pulled away slapping his cheek with fire snapping in her eyes. "I'm still pissed at you."

"Okay." He kissed her again then dragged her out of the cafe not caring who were starring at them.

Anna pulled away from him when they were in their room. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked seething from being handled so roughly.

"What does it look like I'm doing Anna? You wanted me more passionate and being just that." He pulled her back to him.

She looked up at him and raised a brow. "I didn't expect to be man handled like one of the guys you get in the ring with."

He let her go slightly but still kept somewhat of a firm grip on her arm. "Sorry Anna. Just after talking with John, I realised how wrong I was last night."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just...I've missed you alot and I've been feeling ignored."

"I'm sorry Anna. Just have alot on my mind with work and all." He kissed her forehead and put his chin on top of her head.

She held onto him rubbing his back. "Okay." She said low. She still felt like something else was going on but for now she would block it out.

Randy knew that adding more lies was going to hurt not only him but Anna as well. But for some reason he could not end things with Sam or think of leaving Anna. For as he was concerned at the moment, he was going to have both...his desire and his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna hummed softly as she walked through the arena. Things were alot better between her and Randy.

Randy sat in catering reading over his script. Right now him and Anna were back to where they used to be. It was actually making his desire for Sam alot less. He smiled thinking about how much he truly loved Anna. Randy leaned back some. He forgot how cute she was when she was laying on his chest sleeping or when she was writing and her hair was being held up with pencils her nose wrinkled up cute.

Sam sat in her hotel room pissed. She had tried calling Randy for over a week now but never got a hold of him. It would always go straight to his voicemail. Not once had he done that to her. She needed to talk to him about something important and his not picking up was getting to her. Sighing she called his phone once more.

Randy heard his phone ring and knew who it was by the ring tone. He hit ignore and smiled as he looked through his phone at recent pictures of him and Anna together.

Growling low to herself, she stood and grabbed her purse and slide on her shoes. "Fine, if he won't answer my calls. I will just have to talk to him in person." She slammed her bedroom door as she stormed out the room.

Randy saw John and nodded at him. The two were on better terms now that Anna was alot happier.

John waved as he walked over to him. "What are you up to?"

Randy smiled and showed him the picture he was looking at of him and Anna together. "Looking at pictures."

John gave him a slight smile. He was happy that Anna and Randy were on good terms once again, but just something inside him felt off.

Anna stepped into catering and got some water before walking over and taking her phone. "I gotta call my manager."

"Alright babe." Randy said kissing her cheek before she walked off. He was so happy that ending things with Sam seemed like a really good idea.

"I'm going to go grab me a water, I will be right back." John said and walked off.

Liv saw John leave Randy alone and went over to the Viper. "You need to answer Sam's calls because she keeps calling me. I don't know what you have said to her but she is just getting crazier and crazier."

Randy looked at Liv. "I haven't said anything to her. I've been spending time with Anna. I'll be ending things with Sam soon."

"I hope you mean it really this time. You've said that before."

Randy looked at Liv. "Anna is putting her career on hold and asking Vince to be my valet. She's going to be with me more. I know I love Anna and I realize what the thing with Sam was and now it's going to be over."

"You say that Randy but what is going to happen when Anna goes back to work and touring. Are you going to stray back to Sam? These things just don't go away."

He pulled a box from his bag and tossed it to Liv. "I'm not going to loose Anna."

Liv opened the box and looked at the ring inside. She stared at it some before looking at him. "Fine, but realize giving her this ring means you have to clean up all this shit. Not just cover it up." She put the box down in front of him and walked away.

Randy put the ring back in his back and leaned back. He looked at his phone and sent Sam a text. _We're through. Loose my number._

_What?_

_We are no more. Sorry Sam but it was just a fling. _Randy then deleted and blocked her number from being able to call him. He leaned back with a smile.

Sam eyes narrowed as she through the phone on the floor of her car and sped to the Arena. Once there she quickly made her way in and looked for Randy. There was no way she was going to let him just end them like he did. This fling he had called it had grown into much more than he realised.

Anna smiled at John as she walked in. "Hey Superman."

John smiled. "Hey there Shorty." He looked her over. "So how did the call with your manager go?"

Anna smiled. "It went gr..." She got bumped by someone and watched a female rush by her. "Wow rude much aren't we."

John nodded watching the woman keep walking. "Very."

Sam went to pass up catering but stopped seeing Randy and strutted inside the room and right up to him. "Over?"

Randy looked at her and raised a brow. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Anna walked with John into catering and saw the woman near Randy. "What the hell?" She muttered.

"Don't fucking ask me that like you don't know. How can you just end us like that, in a text no less."

John's eyes widen at what the woman said and looked down at Anna.

Anna's jaw set. She had several emotions running through her but decided to go with anger. She walked over. "Randy what is this woman talking about?"

Randy's eyes widened hearing Anna's voice. He looked at her. "Umm hey babe how did your call go?"

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "What is this woman talking about?"

Sam looked over Anna from head to toe. "This is her?"

John walked over and stood next to Anna knowing her her temper was and how easily she reacted.

Randy looked at Sam then Anna. "Baby it's not what you think."

"Oh really? It sounded like you were cheating on me. Randy we've been together for almost ten years."

"Well you obviously weren't enough since he and I have been together for 8 months." Sam crossed her arms.

Anna glared at the woman. "Shut it you fucking whore." She then looked at Randy. "How dare you cheat on me."

Randy got up slowly. He backed up at the look in Anna's eyes.

John watched Anna take a step forward but grabbed her arm. "No Anna. Not now. You can kill him later."

"Yeah listen to Cena. Let me take care of Randy like I have been doing for a while now." Sam smirked at her.

Anna got in Sam's face. "Listen here you little bitch obviously he's had enough of you if he broke up with you. Now run along before I fuck up your face."

Someone ran to get Liv.

Olivia was talking with Mark when Mike told her of what was happening in catering. She rushed to the room and over to the group.

Sam backed up and moved toward Randy. "How dare you to try to hit a pregnant woman?"

Randy's eyes widened and he locked eyes with Anna.

Liv skidded to a halted after hearing what Sam has just said. She could not believe it.

Anna looked at Randy feeling everything crumbling. "Randy.." She whispered. "Please tell me it's not true." She said in a pleading tone

"Oh its true." Sam spoke up, not caring if she was hurting the girl

"No one asked you." John said to Sam with a glare.

Randy went towards Anna. "Baby I was careful I swear."

Anna backed up tears spilling. "How many?"

"What?"

"HOW MANY OTHER FUCKING WOMEN?" She asked yelling the tears spilling more.

Everyone who had been watching winced slightly.

Liv bit the inside of her cheek hoping Randy would tell the truth but keep her name out of the argumnent.

Randy saw the pain and hated it. He sighed. "There was Sam, Stacy, Candice, Barbie." He said. He didn't want to mention Liv. "And a few ring rats whose name I don't remember."

Anna cried. Some of those women where her friends. She turned and ran out of catering crying.

John ran after her, not fully believing what had just happened. "Anna!" He called after her.

Sam placed her hand on Randy's arm. "Now what about us and the baby?"

Randy flung her arm off. "I want a damn test done by a doctor and I want a paternity test. You are fucking lucky I won't hit a woman. That girl who just ran out was the love of my life. You were nothing but a fuck to distract me from missing her."

Sam looked at him. "This is your baby Randy. I love you and I know you love me."

Randy glared at her and spoke in his most lethal voice. "I never loved you. You wanna know something Samantha. I always thought of Anna when we were having sex. I pretended it was her I was in bed with." He then stormed off to go try to get Anna to talk to him.

Anna sat on a bench crying hard and having trouble breathing.

John had chased after her but forgot at how fast she was and had tough time keeping up with her. He stopped and took a few breaths, his eyes still searching for her. They soon locked on her and he went over to her, plopping down in the spot next to her. "Anna?"

She clutched him and just cried. She didn't know what to say.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. "You just need to breathe for right now Anna. I know you are upset, hurt, and angry...but you just need to calm yourself."

Anna tried to calm her breathing.

Randy walked around everywhere looking for Anna and stopped seeing her crying in John's arms.

John continued to hold her, placing a soft kiss to her head and looked into the eyes of Randy. He could not believe how much he had hurt Anna. And for some reason felt there was more that his friend was hiding.

Randy saw the look in John's eyes and sighed. He now understood fully how bad it all was. He walked away slowly with his head down leaving his best friend to comfort his broken hearted love.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy sighed as he tried to call Anna again only to get her voicemail. He rubbed his head and stared at his phone. He was sitting waiting for the results of Sam's pregnancy test and he wanted to talk to Anna. He leaned back.

Sam smiled at the doctor. "So do you want me to bring him in here to tell him?"

The doctor nodded and Sam got off the table and went back to the waiting area. "Randy." She said walking to him. "The test is in. The doctor asked for you to come in the exam room."

Randy sighed and got up going into the room. He had been so careful with every woman he had slept with except for Anna cause he wanted a baby with her.

Samantha grinned as she stepped into the room followed by Randy and sat in one of the chairs.

Dr. Jones looked at Randy then Sam. He looked down at the file in his hands and opened it. "Well mister Orton. Ready to hear the news?"

Randy nodded and looked at the doctor.

"According to the paper in front me you are 99.9% the father of this baby. Congrats."

Randy looked at the doctor and clenched his jaw before storming out. He went to his car and drove off leaving Sam behind.

Sam stood and growled and looked at the doctor. "He will come around. He has to." She picked up her coat and purse. "And I will hold up my part of the bargain. Bye." She walked out the room.

Anna sat in her hotel room with a sigh. She had locked herself up only coming out to work. She sighed as she looked out the window. She knew everyone was worried about her.

John knew how much this was hurting Anna. He had visited her when he could but knew that did not make her as happy as he wished it had. She was completely broken over Randy. Sighing he tried calling her to just make sure she was okay.

Anna heard John's ring tone and answered it with a sigh. "I've already eaten, I haven't done anything." Anna said.

"How much did you eat?"

Anna shrugged as she looked out the window. "I don't know."

He sighed loudly into the phone. "Anna that is not an answer. I know you are not yourself but you cant just let yourself go as you have. You've been giving up on things, and not coming out the house. I'm worried about you."

"What am I supposed to do John? Randy broke me." She said closing her eyes to stop from crying.

"Anna I know, but I don't want you to do anything drastic." He knew she was fragile since finding out about Randy's cheating.

Anna looked out the window. "John I already promised you I wouldn't do anything stupid." She said.

"I know you promised me, but promises can be broken Anna."

Anna sighed. "John there is no reason for me to not let myself go. It's not like I can change Randy's mind. I can't even stand the thought of him right now. I want to hurt him but I don't know how."

John thought a bit and an idea popped into his head. "How about we show him what he lost and make him think you are taken?"

"Like that is going to matter." Anna said with a sigh.

"Trust me Anna. Randy hates the thought of anyone having you beside him."

She sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He didn't want her to know that he still had feelings for her that he never said anything about.

"How do you know he can't stand the thought of anyone else having me?" Anna asked. "And who can I trust to do that with?"

"Just something he told me one day when me and him were talking." He said vaguely. "And I guess I could do it. I mean we are close so it would not be uncomfortable for us to fake those kinds of feelings." Even though for him it would not be much faking.

Anna bit her lip and thought on it. "Fine. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in thirty. We have some shopping to do."

He groaned. "Shopping?"

"If I am going to get his attention I need clothes he would never expect to see me in." Anna said getting up and starting to change into some clothes. "Then I need to get my hair done."

"Fine. I'll meet you then. Bye." He hung up and went to hurry and shower. Then change clothes.

Anna went down to the lobby and spotted Liv. "Hey." She still had no clue that Randy has slept with Liv.

Liv looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hey Anna. How are you doing?"

"I'm still upset but I'm going to go shopping and get my hair done." Anna said. "John's taking me."

"He is taking you?" Liv knew of John's little crush on Anna and shook her head laughing.

Anna laughed. "Yeah. He's bitching about it." It was the first actual laugh she had done since the whole thing happened. "I need a new wardrobe."

"Got something big coming up or just in a need of a change?" Liv asked.

"I need a change." Anna said. She shrugged some seeing Randy walk into the hotel. "I got to show him what he is missing."

Liv nodded. "Just don't go too skimpy. He will just hate seeing you and not being able to hold you."

Anna nodded and watched Randy walking to the elevator. She then sighed and looked around for John. "Now he decides to be late."

Liv laughed. "He is going to be late just to prolong having to go to the mall with you."

"No I'm not. I'm just going to drive really slowly." John said walking up behind the girl's and put his arms over their shoulders.

Anna laughed softly and shook her head. "No way John. If we're doing this we're doing it now." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

Randy sat on his hotel bed and traced over Anna's name on his arm.

Sam smiled as she knocked on his room door. She had convinced him to go shopping with her for baby stuff.

Randy sighed. "It's open." He said not tearing his eyes off Anna's name. He traced over it closing his eyes remembering how many times she would trace it.

Sam walked in with a smile which dropped seeing what he was doing. "Doing that wont make her come back to you."

He opened his eyes. "Your just jealous your name isn't on my body." He said getting up and grabbing his stuff. He saw her eyeing the ring box. "And don't even think about it. That is hers." He said snatching it up putting it in his pocket.

"And you think what? She is going to forgive you? It's over with her Randy. I would think you would be more worried about the baby...your child."

Randy looked at her. "Did you tell your family about that thing in you?" He refused to acknowledge the child as his. He may have helped make it but it wasn't his to him.

Sam looked at him shocked. "Yes I did. And you need to deal with this Randy. It's mine just as much as yours. You can't blame anyone but yourself for losing her so stop trying to put on it me and everyone else."

"Your the fucking whore who came to my workplace and announced it to the damn world that you were pregnant with that thing after I ended it. So I can fucking blame you all I want. Now get your ass out of here before I fucking change my mind. You wanted to do this then I'll be nice and provide for it but I won't ever let it call me dad."

Sam looked at him hurt and walked out the room quickly not believing what he just said. How could he deny the child not matter how much he hated her.

Randy followed after her still angry about everything. He wanted to end all this shit and just get Anna back.

~An hour later~

John rolled his eyes. "How does having that shirt in black make it sexier?" John asked as he watched Anna have a sales clerk go to the back to get the shirt since they were out on the rack.

Anna laughed. "John black makes my eyes pop better." She said. "And well let's face it my eyes is one of my sexier features."

"Yeah, you are right about that." He mumbled low.

Anna had already spent alot of money on clothes. Some low cut others cut just right on her. She smiled at John. "I needed some retail therapy." She said her eyes holding a little more life and happiness than before.

He looked at her and smiled. The way she was now reminded him of her old self and hoped she would stay this way. "I see that. You look happier."

She nodded looking through stuff.

Randy grumbled as Sam walked from store to store. He watched her stop in front of a store that sold really sexy clothes. "You won't be able to fit into any of that so why waste money?"

"You don't have to be so fucking rude Randy because you ruined your damn life." She kept walking.

Randy followed her rolling his eyes. He looked at some things and thought about how good Anna would look in some of the clothes. He rubbed her name on his arm looking around.

John laughed as Anna put more bags in his hands. "Think we have enough stuff now?"

Anna shook her head laughing. "Nope." She went to one more store and went in with a smile. She went through some racks humming.

Randy heard humming and looked around.

John rolled his eyes but stayed close to her as he watched her. "What are you looking for?"

Sam looked at Randy. "Are you even listening to me? What do you think about the stroller being in green?"

Randy looked at her. "No I'm not listening to you. I've been blocking out your voice. I told you I don't care what you get the bastard." He said simply.

Anna went to a rack and pulled down a corset with bell sleeves barely attached. "Oooh John what do you think?"

John bit his lip and nodded. "Very nice."

Sam sighed and walked away from him. She loved him and wanted him but he was making this very difficult on her.

Anna got a few more tops asking John's opinion.

Randy walked around and stopped seeing Anna going into a dressing room. His heart started to beat a little faster.

John moved and went stand next to the door and crossed his arms with a smirk.

Anna stepped out wearing a black and silver corset with a pleated skirt and knee high boots. "So?" She turned in a circle.

Randy swallowed hard seeing her.

"You look real sexy Anna." He noticed Randy from the corner of his eye and walked over to Anna putting an arm around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "Randy is watching us so play along."

Randy watched John and then looked at Anna and had to control his temper.

Anna nodded slightly and glanced at Randy before looking up at John.

John smiled and kissed her lightly. He knew he was playing with Randy's emotions but he felt that this was his chance to show Anna that he could be great for her.

She smiled slightly at him and messed with his dog tags through his shirt. She played along but felt like she was cheating on Randy. It confused the hell out of her.

Randy watched feeling like he was being swallowed up by the earth.

Sam sighed walking up next to Randy. "Can we just go then. If you aren't going to help, I can come back with my mom later."

Anna heard Sam's voice and her head snapped in the direction. She looked straight at her then at Randy. She pulled away from John and went over towards Randy. "Randy."

"Hey Anna I've been trying to call you."

"I know.. John's been trying to keep my mind off things. I have some of your things at my house."

"Okay." He said. "Umm you look great."

She nodded and looked at Sam then back at John.

Sam looked at what Anna was wearing and figured she was trying to use that to tease Randy. "Randy our baby is making me tired. Can we go now."

Anna felt like she was being stabbed. "Congratulations." She said to him.

Randy looked at Anna. "I don't want it." He looked at Sam. "And I told you that child will never be considered mine."

Sam eyes watered and stormed away from him.

John walked over. "Something wrong? Hey Randy."

"I was just telling Randy congrats on his child." Anna said walking to go change before Randy could see her cry.

Randy looked at John. "What are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean?"

"John you knew I was going to ask her to marry me, you know I love Anna more than anything. Why are you with her?"

"Cheating is a funny way to show you love someone Randy. Shouldn't you be more worried about your kid?"

Randy looked at John. "I don't care what anyone says I will never accept that child as mine. Only if Anna was pregnant would I accept that kid." He said his voice full of pain. "John I royally fucked up."

"Yeah you did. And Anna doesn't plan on just falling back into your arms because you said sorry. And as far as the child is concern...that's fucked up Randy. Be mad at Sam, at yourself, me, whoever. But that child didn't do shit to you. Grow the fuck up Randy and start taking responsibility for your problems. Denying the child isn't going to make Anna love you again." He walked away from Randy to go find Anna.

Randy thought about what John said and sighed walking off. He needed to think. How could he say to everyone he thinks Sam is lying. He took out his phone and called Liv. "Liv I need your help."

"Randy I really don't need to hear you bitch at me again. You did that shit yesterday." She sat in her room eating.

"I think Sam is lying about the child and paid the doctor off." He blurted. He knew Liv could get the truth out of any situation.

Liv sighed. "And if I do this and it proves Sam isn't lying then what?"

"Then I'm going to take care of the kid and beg at Anna's feet until I get some kind of response from her."

"Fine Randy. But when you choose to tell Anna everything remember we keep us out of it. I don't need this to blow up into even more shit."

"Okay." Randy said. "Thank you so damn much Liv." He got into the car ignoring the look Sam gave him.

"Who is Liv?"

"Shut it woman." Randy said still on the phone with Liv. "When you get the chance..can you tell Anna about the engagement ring?"

Liv grabbed a writing pad and jotted a few things down. "Sure. I will call you later for a little more info on things."

"Go to my locker at the arena and look in there." Randy said. Liv and Anna were the only ones besides John that he trusted with his combo. "Everything you need to know is in there."

"I swear if I find some nasty shit in there I'm going to choke you with your own trunks." She wrote more down. "And Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"This is not free asshole. Coffee for the rest of my life."

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Okay I can agree with that."

Liv smiled. "Okay. Will talk to you when I have something. Have fun with your baby momma." She hung up quickly.

Randy rolled his eyes hanging up his phone. "Crazy ass white girl." He muttered as he started to drive. He then laughed. "I've been around Ron too much."

Sam just rolled her eyes at him and looked out the window.

John waited for Anna to come out the bathroom. She had been in there for a while and didn;t know what to do. Sighing he went in with a hand over his eyes. "Anna?"

There was no answer coming from the bathroom. No sound was heard.

"Anna?" He called again. Sighing he dropped his hand. "Anna I know...Oh my god Anna!" His eyes widened at what was before him.

**A/N: *Evil laughing* We know we're evil. **_No not evil... special is the better word Aray. _**Eh *shrugs* Either way they are talking about us. ***_laughs crazily*_


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was slowly coming to. She heard a slow rhythmic beep. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw a white ceiling above her.

John sat in the chair next to her bed sleeping, not once leaving her side since finding her in the bathroom at the mall. The sight he had seen had been one he would never forget. All the blood and her passed out on the floor scared the hell out of him.

Anna turned her head to the side and saw John. She started to cry. Anna wanted Randy back. She would forgive him of everything if she could just have him with her at this moment but he was with the one who was pregnant with his kid.

John shifted in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened, locking onto Anna. Realizing she was up he quickly raised up. "God you scared me Anna."

She just cried and looked at the bandages on her arms.

John sighed not being able to let his gaze also fall onto her arms. He had found her with cuts along her arms and legs. Apparently Anna had used a pocket knife on herself and passed out from the blood lost. He figured the stress she was under and seeing Randy had brought this about.

"I...want..Randy." She said between sobs.

John bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't expect her to want to see Randy let along wanting him to be there when she woke. "Anna he isn't going to come."

"I..WANT...RANDY!" She sobbed louder. "I...don't..want..y..y..you." She cried hard into her pillow.

John sat shocked at her outburst and slowly stood. Gritting his teeth, going unseen by her, he nodded. "Okay, I will try to call him." He walked to the door, stopping to look over at her then walked out the room.

Randy was laying in his bed thinking about what he had seen at the mall. He could see that Anna didn't think of John like that. He saw the pain in her eyes when Sam called the child theirs. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He hoped Liv heard something soon.

John paced up and down the hall as he played with the idea of calling Randy. Part of him wanted to honor Anna's wishes, the other part wanted to just lie and say he called; telling her something like Randy wasn't coming.

Anna wiped her eyes and laid back. She never got the chance to tell anyone what was going on and she wanted to so badly. She looked at her purse sighing softly. Inside were two things that if Randy saw them would change everything.

Feeling some pity, John called Randy hoping for once Orton would not pick up.

Randy heard John's ring tone and sighed. He picked up the phone. "What John?" He asked. His voice carrying only sadness and almost defeat.

John gripped his phone tight hearing Randy's voice. He had known the man a long time to know when something was wrong. And he had a pretty good guess at what it was. "Hey I was calling to tell you something about Anna."

Randy shot up from the bed. "What about Anna?" He asked feeling panicked.

John opened his mouth stuttering not sure of how to tell him.

"John please tell me...what's going on? Is she okay?" Randy asked almost begging him.

John took the longest seconds of his life to figure out what to say. And on impulse blurted it out. "Anna and I are getting married and she does not want anything to do with you." He knew this was going to hurt Randy but he wanted his chance with Anna. And he knew Anna was going to have a hard time with this but felt that he could help her through this moment in her life.

Randy dropped the phone in shock as he rubbed his face. He had no idea what to think. He looked at the engagement ring on his nightstand and for once in his life he just started sobbing. He had lost the one thing that meant the most to him and it was lost to John of all people.

John knew from the silence on the other end of the phone that his words had stung deep down into the Viper. "Sorry man, just don't try to contact her any more." He hung up without another word.

~Four days later~

Anna sat in the hotel room with a sigh. John had told her that Randy hadn't answered his phone so she had no idea what to do. She glanced at the picture on her lap.

Randy sat in the hotel cafe with a cheap ring in his hand. He figured if he couldn't have his love he might as well keep his lust sated so he was going to ask Sam to marry him. Anna's ring was on a chain around his neck.

Liv sat down slowly in front of Randy. The look on his face was something she had not seen but once before. It was the same look Randy had when Anna went on tour and they had ended up sleeping together. Sighing she spoke. "Randy I should have the result of Sam's test tonight. It took a bit to pretend to be her but yeah."

Randy sighed. "Don't bother." He whispered. "Anna's marrying John." He didn't know Anna had been talking regularly with Liv.

Olivia looked at him confused. "What? She never told me that."

Randy looked at Liv. "What?" Desperation was in his eyes. "John told me four days ago that Anna and him were getting married." His heart started pounding fast.

"And I spoke to Anna the last two days on the phone. She never told me anything about an engagement unless they are keeping it a secret."

Randy looked at Liv. "Is Anna back here? Everyone keeps saying they heard she was bunking with John..that she looked like the living dead.." He started ranting incoherently.

Liv thought back. "Yeah she is. She said she had some real bad take out food that caused her to be sick for a few days. She said John was taking care of her as well."

Randy was about to get up when he saw Sam walk to the table. He sighed. "Shit." He muttered. "I told her I had something for her." He whispered indicating the cheap ring in his hand. He knew Liv could tell it was fake by looking at it cause her and Anna were good at things like that.

"Damn Randy did you get that thing out the little candy machines?" Liv shook her head. "And I can't believe you are going to marry her?"

Sam grabbed a water from the machine and went over to Randy's table, looking at Liv out the corner of her eye. "Hey babe."

Randy looked at Liv. "I thought Anna was going to marry John..but if she didn't tell you and I know she tells you everything then I have no need for this." He dropped the ring in Liv's hand. "I got to go talk to her." He got up and rushed out of the room.

Liv handed the ring box to Sam. "Here you go, it will match the rest of your jewelry." Liv got up smirking and went sit with some wrestlers.

John knocked on Anna's door.

"Come in." Anna said not putting up the picture on her lap. She might as well tell everyone what she hadn't had the chance to tell Randy.

John walked in and over to her, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling today?" His eyes fell on the picture on her lap, but kept his feelings about it hidden.

"I want to tell Randy." Anna said. "I need to tell him about this." She looked up at John. "I have to try." Her eyes were full of pain.

"No Anna. I mean, we have to keep this up a little longer. If you go back to him too quickly do you think he will take it seriously and wont hurt you again?"

Anna looked down with tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. She looked at the picture running her finger slowly over it.

"Anna look. I just think you are running back to him too quickly. I mean you haven't had enough time to figure yourself out. I doubt he has too, especially with Sam and the baby." He knew was still a sore subject for her but needed her to see things his way.

Anna looked at John. "What about me and Randy's baby?" Anna asked. "Why should my child grow up without knowing him?"

"I'm not saying he can't be apart of the child's life. Just not now. Randy is already under stress and when he is it puts you in a lot of pain. Anna that would not be good for the baby you are carrying."

Anna sighed and got up. "I'm going for a walk." She said quietly leaving the room and walking around.

Randy rubbed his hands together as he searched around for anyone who knew where Anna was. In his head he was trying to put together words to say to her. He needed to fix what he started but didn't know if she would listen to him, let alone want to be near him.

Anna walked with her hands in the pockets of the hooded shirt that Randy had gotten for her when he first went to OVW. It was her favorite thing to wear. She walked with her head down. The doctors were worried about her health and the health of her unborn child.

Randy was snapped out his thoughts as someone bumped into him. He placed a hand on their shoulder and mumbled a sorry. However when the person looked up at him, his heart dropped.

Anna looked up into Randy's eyes. All her emotions were playing in her eyes. Anger, love, hurt, fear, and mostly just the feeling of relief at seeing him.

He didn't know or care if she was going to hit and scream at him, but on impulse he wrapped his arms around her.

She held onto him tightly and started crying as she smelt his cologne. "Ra...n...dy" She said sobbing.

"Shush Pix." He ran one hand up and down her back as the other stroked her hair. "You don't have to say anything."

"Yes..I...do." She said sobbing into his chest. "I've..got..to...tell..you..something."

"No I have to tell you something Anna. I..."

Sam had noticed the two and walked over, the plastic ring on her left ring finger. "Randy what are you doing?"

Anna looked over at Sam and then at Randy pain renewed in her eyes. "Your marrying her?"

Randy looked at Sam with a glare then at Anna. "No...well I was going to ask her but..."

"Were? Why not?" Sam butted in.

Anna looked at Randy. "Why were you going to?" The tears started to spill more. "I waited for you when I was at the hospital..why didn't you call John back?"

"Because after what John told me I thought it was the best option. And I didn't call back because I felt there was no need to Anna." He said remembering the words John had said to him.

"I was in the hospital...you didn't care I was in the hospital?" Anna asked confused and feeling more hurt. She started to move away from him.

Randy held onto her, nothing just going to let her go. "I didn't know you were in the hospital until Liv and I spoke earlier. When John told me you and him were getting married I didn't know what to do."

Sam stood there not knowing what to say to what she was hearing.

"Randy I'm not going to marry John...I was in the hospital cause I tried to kill myself at the mall.." She drifted off not sure if she should tell him about the baby.

"He never told me that. He just said not to contact you. And earlier in the day he told me to work at things with Sam because of the baby. That I should not ruin it's life like I was doing to you."

Anna shook her head at the situation. She couldn't believe John would do this. "Randy I was going to tell you that day in catering before _**she**_ showed up" She looked at Sam spitting the word she with venom. She then looked up at Randy. "I...I'm pregnant."

Randy's eyes widen and his mouth became dry not knowing what to do or say at what he was just told.

Sam eyes narrowed. "Your lying. You are just pissed at him and I are going to have a child. You are just trying to take Randy from his kid."

Anna looked at Sam with a glare. "I have the ultrasound and the pre-natal vitamin prescription to prove I am. I also have an OB-GYN who will gladly testify the truth to him."

"Please you probably paid them off."

"Like you did Sam." Liv walked over with a folder.

Sam looked over at Olivia. "What are you talking about?"

Randy looked over at Liv wondering what she was getting at. She wasn't suppose to get the results until later that evening.

Anna looked at Liv. She knew Liv knew the truth about her child because Liv had been there when Anna had come back from the ultrasound. She then looked at Sam. "You lied about a baby?"

"No, she is lying." Sam voice went high. She felt her heart beating faster.

"Is that so?" Liv opened the file. "I have your ultrasound you took. It shows nothing Sam. You are not pregnant."

"You faked that." Sam glared at Liv.

"Oh and you are also going to say I faked the deposit slip of 20,000 dollars that was transferred from your account to Dr. Jones?" Liv handed the folder to Randy and Anna.

Anna looked at Randy. "I'll be right back." She left quickly to go get the proof of her pregnancy so that there would be no doubt in his mind.

Randy watched her go then turned his attention to Sam. "How the fuck do you think you could do this shit? You lying and conniving bitch!" He went towards Sam.

Liv tried to hold him back.

Sam backed away from him. "I love you Randy. I would do anything to keep you."

Anna ran into her room where John still sat. She gathered up everything dealing with her pregnancy and ran back to where Randy was.

John looked up at her and watched her leave wondering what was going on. He quickly got up and followed.

Anna got in front of Randy. "Randy don't waste your energy please...our child doesn't need you in jail." She showed him the ultra sound.

He slowly teared his gaze from Sam and looked down at the picture. Taking it from Anna's hand. He walked over to one of the lobby chairs and sat down with it in his hand.

Anna watched him unsure of what to do. She then took a breath and went over kneeling in front of him. "Randy I love you and I miss you..can we put this behind us?"

He just wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "On one condition."

She looked at him. "What?" She asked her eyes looking at him with some hope.

"Tell me what I'm looking at cause I have no idea." He smiled, wiping away one loose tear from his eye.

Anna laughed softly and pointed to a spot. "That's the baby's head...that's it's little hand..and that's one of it's feet." She said tears slipping.

Randy nodded and looked at her. Using the back of his hand he wiped away her tears. "Sex?"

"I don't know yet.." She looked down. "I haven't been keeping my health up like I'm supposed to." She whispered. She messed with her shirt sleeve not wanting to show the bandage.

Randy swatted her hand away and lifted up her sleeve, the look of pain and sadness filled his eyes. "Babe what did you do?"

"I tried to kill myself." She whispered. "I couldn't stand seeing Sam with you when she said she was pregnant with your child when I was too but I didn't get to tell you."

Randy just pulled her to him tightly. "I'm so sorry Anna. I promise to be truthful and faithful to you. I will never hurt you like this again."

Anna just held onto him crying softly as she clutched onto him.

John watched from the corner across the room. His plan of having Anna for himself had failed and it was possible that he had just messed up whatever friendship they had. He watched as Randy continued to hold her, he watched Liv leave, and he watched the scowl on Sam's face as she barged out. But inside of him he felt that he hurt most of all.

Anna wiped her eyes. "I should go get something to eat." She said.

"I'll take you. What do you want?" Randy asked.

She looked at him. "Can we just go to your room and order room service?" She wanted to just be with him.

He nodded cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. "Whatever you want. Come on." He took her hand and walked her to his room. He knew that they would have to work hard to get their relation back to what it use to be. He had to earn her trust once more. But he wanted her and for now he had her and he planned to keep it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna woke up slowly. She slipped out of bed from Randy's arms and ran to the bathroom where she started to empty her stomach. She groaned.

Randy's eyes popped open and saw Anna was not in the bed. Sitting up in bed he looked over at the bathroom from noticing the light on and hearing her inside. Getting out of bed he went to her.

Anna flushed the toilet then went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She took out her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

She wiped her mouth after she was done and sighed leaning back into him. They were slowly getting to where they were before all the shit hit the fan.

He smiled. "Feel better now?" He rubbed her stomach.

"No." She said pouting. "Your fault that it doesn't like veggies."

"I told you not to eat that last night." He chuckled.

"But it smelt so good." She said looking at their reflection in the mirror.

He moved his hands up and rubbed her arms. "I know babe. But unless you want to have many mornings like this, I think you need to avoid the greens."

She groaned. "Fine." She sighed and went back to the bed. She didn't want to get up yet.

"Get up Anna." He went over to her. "You have a doctor's appointment today. Remember?"

She covered up her head. "No I wanna stay in bed. You just want me to go cause you want to know the sex of the baby." She had been getting the weight she needed back and her health was back to where it needed to be. She hadn't spoken to John since the night her and Randy had gotten back together.

"Yes I do." He shook her. "Now up."

Anna groaned. "Do you want me to puke on you?" She asked.

"Do you want me to dress you and carry you out of here?" He countered.

She lifted the pillow to look at him. She was actually contemplating it which was a clue to how bad she was feeling.

He crossed his arms and waited looking back at her.

She nodded. "Yes...yes I do." She said.

Randy smirked and went through her clothes. He felt that if she was going to be stubborn he was going to make her change her mind quickly.

Anna watched him. "What are you doing?"

He dug through her clothes and pulled out a short black and white stripped top. Then pulled out a neon green thigh high skirt.

She smiled. "Okay." She knew he wouldn't actually put it on her cause she always ended up getting her way now. "Just remember that skirt will rise up when your carrying me. Do you want guys to see my panties?"

Randy looked at her and shrugged. "It's not me who will be embarrassed." He smiled and went towards her with the clothes.

"I might like the attention." Anna said. She knew how to push his buttons. "Besides how do I get embarrassed?"

He knew what she was trying to do and continued his little game. "I never said I was giving you panties." He pulled the covers off of her.

"Well then a better view for the young guns that have a thing for me." She said with a shrug.

He crossed his arms and scowled at her.

She looked at him innocently. "It's true."

He ignored her and stormed into the living room area.

She sighed. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be moody!" She called after him.

Randy didn't answer.

Anna sighed and got out of the bed. She went towards him and sighed. "What did I do now?"

He grinned and lifted her up in the air. "Nothing but it got you out of bed."

She squeaked and closed her eyes. "Don't make me sick please."

He lowered her some. "Will you get dressed now?"

She sighed. "Fine." She said going to the bedroom to get dressed. She looked through her stuff.

He smiled and grabbed some of his stuff and went start his shower.

She looked towards the bathroom and bit her lip. She slipped in taking off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

~In the lobby~

John sighed and looked at Liv. "Are you still mad at me for telling Randy that Anna was going to marry me?"

"Hmm...let me think..." Liv said then smacked John across the side of his head. "What do you think?"

John rubbed the spot. "Oww." He said looking at her. "I wanted a chance. Is there any wrong in that?"

"Yes if it involves lying like you did. I mean where was the common sense?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to tell him she was in the hospital but when I heard his voice..I just wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her."

"That didn't give you the right to do what you did. You caused alot more drama than there already was."

He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Just I think its best you leave Anna alone until she comes and talk to you. If you try now you might not like what she tells you."

"She hates me that much?"

"More lost respect for you than hate."

John nodded with a sigh and saw Anna walking in with Randy as she headed to get something from the food carts. "She seems healthier."

Liv looked at Anna and nodded. "Very much."

Randy laughed watching her. "Not too much babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got a yogurt, a bagel, some fruit salad, and a glass of milk before going to sit down.

"I thought I said a little bit." Randy sat down across from her and took the fruit salad, eating the grapes out of it.

"It is a little bit and it's alot healthier than what I wanted." She said eating the yogurt.

John watched the two.

Randy nodded as he continued to eat. "So once we leave your doctor appointment I want to stop somewhere after."

"Where do you want to stop?" She asked curious.

"Not telling you now." He smiled.

Anna rolled her eyes and ate. "Fine but..you have to go with me to get some maternity clothes."

"Okay I wont complain about shopping this time."

"Good." Anna said. She saw Liv sitting with John. She sighed and got up. She went towards the table. "John we need to talk."

He looked at her and took a breath.

Liv looked between them. "I'll excuse myself." Liv got up and walked towards Randy.

John looked at Anna. "I'm surprised you want to speak to me."

Anna sat down and looked at him. "I don't want to but I do owe you my life." She said looking at him. "And the life of my baby." She sighed. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I wanted my chance that I thought I would never get."

"John...I love him..I've always loved him even when things were dark like that I loved him." She said looking at him.

"I love you too Anna. I have for a long time now."

Anna sighed. "John..I love you as a friend only...I'm sorry but we can't be more than friends."

John sighed. "Not even if you two never got back together? You wouldn't have given me the chance?"

She looked at him. "If for some reason I lost Randy and there was no chance in me getting him back...then there might have been a chance."

John sat there and let her words run over and over in his head before turning to her and nodded. "Okay."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Superman." She whispered before going back towards Randy and Liv.

"Remember Randy I can kick your ass." Liv spoke up.

Randy rolled his eyes laughing, choking on a grape slightly. He chewed it and looked at Liv. "Keep believing that."

Anna shook her head. "Liv don't make him die before we find out the sex of our baby."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Fine." She smiled at Anna and stood hugging her. "Feeling okay?"

She laughed hugging her. "No. Because Randy doesn't like vegetables I ended up loosing what I had eaten last night."

"I'll kick his ass later for you hun."

Anna laughed. "I got to go." She took Randy's hand and pulled him out not noticing Sam.

Randy followed her out with a laugh.

Sam walked into the cafe. She had found out some interesting information and wanted to share it with Randy. Seeing him no where, she turned to leave but then noticed John. Figuring him to know where Randy could be she went over to him.

John laughed at Liv then stopped laughing when he saw Sam. He sighed. "Great." He muttered.

Liv saw Sam and groaned as she came to the table. "You deal with this John. I got to go." Liv got up and left.

Sam looked at John. "Hey do you know where Randy is?"

"He just left to go to his and Anna's doctor's appointment. They are finding out the sex of their baby." He said simply.

"Damn. Do you know when he will be back?"

"Nope they are going shopping I believe for maternity clothes." John said leaning back. "If you need him so bad call him."

"I can't. I have his phone." She said smugly.

John shrugged. "Okay well they will be back when they get back. It's not like he will see you alone anyways." He said. "You know...he's happy with her again. She's happy again."

"And you look miserable. Sucks not to have the one you want."

John sighed. "What happens happens." He said.

Sam slowly sat down in the chair Liv had been in before leaving. "What if I have a way to get Randy to myself and Anna be free you to take?"

John raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Sam reached into her purse and felt around before pulling out Randy's phone. "I forgot I had it when I left. I searched through it and found something interesting that can work to both of our advantages John."

"What did you find?" He asked.

Sam went through Randy's phone and scrolled to a set of text between Liv and Randy. "I think you should read it for yourself." She handed the phone to him.

John read over the texts and he coughed. "What the hell?" He got up taking the phone with him to go find Liv.

Liv laughed at Mark as he and Paul tried arm wrestling in the gym. "Seriously you two? Aren't you both a little to grandpa-ish for this?" She shook her head.

John went towards Liv. "Liv we need to talk." He said looking at her not caring that Sam was following him.

Liv looked at him. "Can this wait until later? I'm kind of busy."

"Not it can't..I know about you and Randy." He said low enough for only her to hear. "And I'm not the only one."

Sam smirked at her as she stood next to John.

Liv sucked her teeth and walked away from the group. Once out of ear shot she looked at John. "It happened a while ago and only once. We both called it a mistake and let it go. I suggest you do the same John. And you Sam." Liv warned them.

Sam shook her head. "You are in no position to give orders."

John looked at Liv. "Why didn't you and Randy tell Anna about this? She deserves to know the truth about this."

"We both felt that if we told she would leave him again. I wasn't going to risk his happiness over it."

"Liv she deserves to know the truth." John said. "Your taking away the truth from her."

"If I told her now, she would be pissed and possibly leave Randy again. She doesn't have to know about this, now leave it alone." She moves to walk pass them.

Sam looked at her. "Not so fast."

John looked at Sam wondering what the hell was up her sleeve.

"What?" Liv looked at her.

Sam smirked. "I want Randy. And I know John is itching at another chance to try and be with Anna. So I suggest you tell Randy to leave her, and soon."

Liv's eyes widen. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't...I will tell Anna and show her the messages. Either way she will leave Randy and but in this case hate you both."

Olivia looked at John. "You are going along with this?"

John looked at Liv then at Sam then back at Liv. He nodded slightly.

Liv growled at them both. "You both are playing with fire."

Sam just laughed. "Yes but you and Randy started it. You have until the end of the week to get him to leave her or I'm telling her myself." Sam just sneered as she walked away.

Liv looked at John. "I can't believe you."

"She deserves to know Liv." John said simply before turning and walking away.

~With Randy and Anna~

Anna laughed as she waited for the doctor to come in. "Randy leave the little plastic models alone."

"Why?" He asked as he continued to play with the stuff.

"Because your goi.." She stopped when she saw the model fall apart. "to break it."

Randy quickly picked it up and fumbled to get it to stay together. "Think the doctor will notice?" He asked as he backed up from the counter.

Anna nodded. "Yep." She watched as her doctor came in.

"Hello Anna." The woman said smiling.

"Hello Dr. Matthews."

The doctor raised a brow at the model then looked at Randy. "I see he was like the one who was here last time with you. Likes to play with toys."

Anna laughed.

Randy looked at the doctor. "I'll pay for it."

"It's okay." Dr. Matthews said. "Alright Anna let's get your weight first."

Anna went to the scale and stood on it as the doctor messed with the little scale. "Hmmmm..your still a little underweight."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Randy looked at the doctor. "Is that still bad? I mean do I have to feed her different foods and such?"

"I suggest she stop with doing any exercising she's been doing and just stick to a diet high in carbs until she gains at least ten more pounds."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Randy made a mental note of it. "Got it doc."

"Alright Anna time to sit back and let's see the ultra sound."

Anna sat down and lifted her shirt up some. She watched as the doctor put the gel on her stomach.

"First I want to listen to the heartbeat to see how it sounds." Dr. Matthews said as she turned on the machine. A rhythmic beating was heard.

Anna's eyes widened. "Wow it's heart is beating fast."

Randy smiled hearing the sound as he rubbed Anna's hand. "Yeah."

Dr. Matthews turned the machine where they could see it and started to run it over her stomach. "And there's the head. Good growth, then we go to the hands very nicely developed, now do you want to know the sex?"

Anna nodded.

"Yes we do." Randy said having been waiting for this moment for a long while.

"Let's see if the baby will co-operate." She moved it around. "Congratulations you are the proud parents of a healthy little boy." She said taking a picture of it and printing it off before handing Anna some tissues to wipe her stomach off.

Randy grinned to himself. _I have a son._ He looked at Anna and kissed her head.

Anna laughed as she wiped herself off.

"Okay Anna I'm going to prescribe a few more vitamins to help you gain some weight."

Randy looked at the doctor. "So she needs to gain the weight by her next appointment?"

"Yes. Anna your appointment is in three weeks. Also I hate to remind you but you have to keep the stress down or your going to loose the baby."

Randy looked at Anna then her stomach. "I'll make sure she does doc."

"Also Anna try to limit how much you yell at people or get angry. You blood pressure was a little high."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Randy figured it was that way after all the drama and thought that since things were cool now and Sam was out of the picture she would be okay.

The doctor handed Anna a piece of paper. "Get that filled out."

Anna nodded and took her appointment card and the sonogram and walked out.

Randy nodded at the doctor and followed behind Anna putting an arm around her shoulders.

Anna laughed softly. "Okay let's go."

Randy led her to the car and opened the door for her. "Hungry?" He asked her.

"No." She said. "We can drop of the script then go do what you want to do."

He nodded her watched her get in and closed her door before walking around the car and getting in himself. "Okay, so you sure about the food thing?" He wanted to follow the doctor orders to the fullest.

Anna laughed. "I promise I'm fine. I'll let you know as soon as I start to get hungry."

Again Randy nodded and started the car. "I kind of feel guilty for not letting you eat what you wanted this morning." He backed out of the parking spot and headed out the parking lot and down the road.

"Don't be." Anna said with a small shrug. "It's not a big deal." She looked out the window. "What I wanted wasn't healthy anyways."

"What did you want?"

"Just a bunch of sweets." Anna said. She didn't want to tell him that she had been feeling weird lately, like something was going to happen. She felt like it was the calm before the storm.

Randy thought about it. "Well we can stop at the store and pick up some stuff for you to snack on later." He continued to drive.

"We can get it when I drop my script off."

He laughed. "You want them bad." He turned into the Walgreen's Pharmacy parking lot and parked.

She laughed and got out. "Maybe there is a kind of sweet that I've been craving big time."

He got out and took her hand. "Okay babe." He walked inside with her. 

Anna dropped off the script then walked down an aisle to search for the thing she had been craving.

Randy followed behind her, picking up a magazine to skim through.

Anna found what she was looking for. "Yes." She held up a few packs of mini chocolate chip muffins. There had been muffins at the breakfast bar but they weren't mini.

Randy looked up and raised an eyebrow at her and the muffins. "That's what you wanted?"

Anna nodded happily getting a few packs with a smile.

Randy laughed. "Anything else?" He looked back at the magazine with a smirk, trying to hide it from her.

"Stop laughing at me." She said as she walked by him grabbing a few crossword puzzle books.

"I'm not, I'm just coughing."

She rolled her eyes and went to the counter and paid for it all along with her scripts then took the medicine.

Randy put the magazine back and walked out with Anna.

She got in humming.

Randy got in and looked at her. "So mall now?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He started the car and drove them to the mall.

~That night~

Anna laughed walking in with Randy both carrying a few bags. He had all the heavier ones.

Randy sighed as he dropped the bags to the floor. "You are going with Liv next time. She has better stamina for shopping."

Anna laughed and got a cart thing the bell hops used. "Sorry."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Its fine."

John looked at Liv then over at Randy and Anna.

Liv sighed. "Your an asshole John." She shook her head and went over to Randy and Anna.

Randy laughed. "Speak of the devil." He saw Liv coming over.

Anna smiled. "Hey Liv. Randy says your going shopping with me next time."

Liv forced a fake smile and laughed. "I bet. But first mind if I take Randy away. He has to buy me that coffee he owes me."

Anna nodded. "Sure." She kissed Randy. "I'll go rest now." She took the cart towards the elevator and put it on.

Randy smiled watching her go then looked at Liv. "Okay let's go get your coffee."

Liv walked with him until they were alone and stopped him. "Randy this isn't about coffee."

He looked at her. "Then what is it about? Oh I'm having a son can you believe it? A little Viper." He smiled thinking about it shaking his head some.

"Thats great Randy but we have a big problem."

He looked at her and his smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Sam and John know about us."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"They know we slept together when Anna first left to go back to work."

Randy looked at her shocked. "How do they know?"

"Remember when you said you lost your phone...well Sam had it. She read the text of our conversation."

Randy took a few breaths. "Okay so what is your point?" Everything the doctor said rushed into his mind.

"They are using it as blackmail Randy. If you don't leave Anna and go back to Sam, they will tell her themselves. Anna can't take that stress again."

"You don't think I don't know that." He said. "The doctors said if she doesn't cut down the stress and have her blood pressure down she will loose the baby."

Liv rubbed her face. "If we tell her the truth, she will be stressed. If they tell, she will be stressed. If you leave her...well you get my point. Either way we are both in some shit."

Randy looked down and sighed. "I'll keep your name out of it. Just be there for Anna." He turned and walked away.

"Randy wait." Liv called to him.

He looked at her. "What?"

"You can't lie to her again. Because if she finds out you lied to her about me she is going to be more pissed. Just tell her. We will figure something out."

He nodded and sighed walking towards the elevator. He had thought things were behind them.

Anna finished putting everything away then laid down on the bed to watch t.v.

Randy walked into the room and closed the door grinding his teeth.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. See I'm resting." She said opening one of the packages of muffins.

Randy nodded as he licked his bottom lip and looked around the room.

She raised a brow. "Something wrong?" She asked sitting up.

Randy didn't answer her, he only sat at the end of the bed, trying to put together how to tell her. And so far everything he had come up with had sound like it would kill Anna if he spoke those words..

"Babe what's wrong?" She asked the feeling of dread starting to creep into her body.

He sighed. He needed to start somewhere. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it?" She asked.

"Anna I don't want to hurt you but I have to tell you now. Just please don't leave if I tell you."

"Randy I just got you back. Why would I leave?"

"Because I've been keeping a secret from you." He said.

She sighed and moved to sit beside him. "What's going on?"

"Okay you know when I told you about the women I slept with, Sam included?"

Anna nodded. "Yes."

"Well there was one I didn't tell you about. She was the first girl. It only happened once and we both felt bad that it happened."

Anna sighed. "Who was it?"

He took a breath. "Liv."

Anna took a deep breath processing the information. "When did it happen?"

"Two days after you left for your tour. I went to her about missing you and she talked to me. But we were also drinking and it just happened."

Anna looked at him then sighed. "That was when we had our fight."

He nodded.

She took a breath. "I'm glad you told me about it now and I promise I'm not going to leave you but I need to know right now..is there anyone else?"

He shook his head. "No, no one else."

"Okay." She said. "I'm going to forget we had this conversation and take a hot bath." She looked at him. "You can go tell Liv I'm not mad at her."

Randy nodded and hugged her, kissing her cheek as well.

She hugged him back then went to go to the bathroom.

Randy got up and left the room to go find Liv. He knew that Olivia would be glad to hear that Anna did not hate her. Hell he was glad she didn't kick him.

John sat looking at Sam. "Liv told Randy so I don't know what happened."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be negative John. He is probably breaking up with her now."

Randy walked down and spotted the two. He narrowed his eyes and walked over. "I want my phone now bitch."

Sam looked up at him. "Excuse me? Is that anyway to talk to your fiance?"

Randy laughed. "I told Anna the truth, she didn't leave me. I'm still with the woman I love. Now give me my phone. Also before you start saying I didn't tell her Liv Anna doesn't hate you." He said looking at Liv who had just walked in. "She isn't leaving me."

Liv sighed happily. "Thank god." Went over to Randy.

Sam glared. "You can't just let her go." She didn't know what to do else in hope of him leaving Anna.

Randy held up his arm and pointed to Anna's name. "See that I got that done when I was 19 years old. I love her with everything I am. You are nothing. You were a mistake and I regret the day I saw you."

Liv looked at John. "And your an ass for going along with this. I hope Randy beats the hell out of you for it."

Randy looked at John. "I didn't tell Anna what you tried to do because that would stress her out." He looked back at Sam. "Give me my phone." He said.

Sam glared and threw it at him. "Take it, no use for it anymore." She stood up.

He grabbed her arm and glared down at her in full viper mode. "You ever come near me or Anna again I will see to it your ass gets into some hurt. She is my love and my life. She is the mother of my son. You will always be nothing but a poor excuse of a replacement for the lust I had for her." He pushed her away. "And you were a bad fuck."

Sam just stared at him then stormed away pissed off.

Liv shook her head. "Today is just a fucked up day. I need coffee."

Randy handed her some money. "I'm going back up to see Anna."

Liv nodded and took the money. "Tell her I am really sorry about all of this." She walked away.

John looked up at Randy. "So where does this leave me and Anna. And you?"

Randy looked at him. "Look your Anna's friend..I don't know why but you are..it's going to take time for me to forgive you for what you did." He said. He turned to walk away.

John sighed as looked at the table. He at that moment felt like an idiot for what he did.

Randy went back to the room and locked the door behind him. He walked toward the bathroom figuring Anna was still in there since he did not see her in the room.

Anna looked up from washing her arms. "Hey." She said.

He smiled. "Hey babe." He walked in and sat down on the side of the tub.

She leaned forward. "Wash my back?" She asked moving her hair.

He nodded and picked up the sponge, dipping it into the water and bringing it to her back and slowly started to wash her back.

~Three months later~

Anna groaned. "Not fair." She muttered.

Liv smiled as she sipped her coffee in front of Anna. "Yes it is."

Anna stuck her tongue out at her. "Randy Liv is teasing me with coffee." She said rubbing her stomach some as she leaned back. The baby was active like always.

"Liv stop teasing Anna with your coffee." Randy said to Liv not looking over, his eyes glued to the tv screen as he watched the show.

Anna laughed. "Babe we're going to that restaurant opening aren't we?" One of her friends had decided to open up a restaurant.

Randy nodded. "Yeah."

Anna looked at Liv. "Wanna come?" It had taken the whole three months for Anna to be comfortable around Liv again.

Liv shook her head. "No, since me and Dave broke up, I dont want to go without a date." Liv had made the decision to tell Dave Batista what happened since she was dating him at the time. He didn't hate her but felt he wanted to end their relationship and he did.

"Oh come on Liv...there will be all kinds of single guys there." Anna said.

Liv sighed. "Nah." She really did want to go, but dating other guys that weren't Dave wasn't something she wanted.

"Okay." She said getting up. "I got to go figure out what I'm wearing."

"Clothes." Randy said.

Liv laughed.

"I know that smart ass..I got to find clothes that actually fit me." She said going to the bags and looking through them.

Liv got up and went over to help her. "What do you have?"

Anna started throwing clothes on the bed. "All that. I want something sexy but also pretty." She sighed. "But that is hard with this bump." She was showing well and healthy big time.

"I can help you with that." Liv looked through Anna's clothes and grabbed a few pieces.

"Just pretty, no sexy." Randy looked over at them.

Anna glared at him. "I can't be sexy?" Her mood swings were bad.

Randy groaned. "You are sexy babe, but I just don't want you to be sexier." He said hoping that would help him.

Anna shook her head and slammed the door between the bedroom and the living room area. "God your a jerk." She sat down.

Liv tried hard to keep her laughter in. She had seen Anna's mood swings at its worst and Randy's little sweet talk didn't help.

Randy got up and went to the door. "What did I say wrong?"

"Just go watch your damn game." Anna said through the door.

Randy sighed and knew just to let it go. Last time he pushed her, she threw a hair dryer at his head. He went back to sit on the couch.

Anna looked at Liv. "So what do you have?"

John stepped in. "Hey man." He handed him the scripts then noticed the look on Randy's face. "Let me guess..mood swing Anna?"

Randy grabbed the script and nodded. "And I don't know what I did wrong."

Liv grabbed a small sowing kit Anna had and made a few alterations. "You will see, give me a sec. Lay down, and take break from killing your baby daddy." Live smiled at her.

Anna grumbled sitting down. "You've been hanging out with Ron too much."

John shrugged. "Who knows what you did." He said sitting down.

Randy sighed. "Yeah. So what's in the script?" He flipped through it.

Liv shrugged. "Mark makes me sit with him. Don't ask me why but he does."

Anna laughed.

"Your getting World Heavyweight Championship and leaving Evolution." He said.

Randy eyes widen. "Really man? Shit." A smile played on his lips.

John nodded. "Yep the time of Evolution is ending."

"Sucks but the title is a great way to leave the group."

John nodded in agreement.

Anna watched Liv work then opened the door. "Randy you better make sure your slacks are ironed and your shirt too."

Liv snorted at how much Anna sounded like his mom.

Randy looked at her. "Okay. Oh and I have some good news. I'm getting the World Heavyweight Championship." He beamed at her.

She smiled. "Good babe. You deserve it." She then closed the door again and sat on the bed. "Great." She muttered.

Liv looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Anna looked at her. "If he becomes champ I'm going to see him even less. This is the last time I can travel with him until after the baby is born."

Liv looked at her. "Trust me hun. He is going to miss you as much as you are going to miss him. He hates being away from you as much as he is now."

Anna nodded. "I know."

John looked at Randy. "Aren't you supposed to be ironing?" He asked teasing him. He knew Randy would do it eventually to keep Anna happy.

Randy reached back as if to yawn and smacked John behind the head. "Shut up." He stood.

John laughed. "Okay."

~An hour later~

Anna finished her hair and make up while she waited for Liv to do the final touches. She had been in the room the whole time which made Randy not be able to be in the shower so he had to go shower in John's room.

Liv finished added in the last clip to Anna's dark hair. "There you go hun." Liv stepped back.

Randy groaned as he finished getting dressed. "Your room stinks."

John shrugged. "Your just used to Anna having your room smell like vanilla and lavender cause any other smell makes her sick."

Anna smiled and looked over the outfit. "Thanks."

Liv smiled and looked over at Anna. She had altered a blue top that Anna owned. She made it show just enough cleavage but had it flare out away from her tummy. She then paired with Anna's white slacks and blue ballet slippers. "I didn't do too bad."

"Nope." Anna said smiling. She hugged her then walked out of the room.

Randy shrugged. "Maybe...or your room just stinks." He stood after putting on his last shoe.

John rolled his eyes. "Go to your girl."

Randy laughed and walked out the room and down the hall.

Anna got what they needed and walked down the hall. "There you are." She said smiling. Her hair was pinned up with curls going down her back and one on the side of her face.

Randy smiled as he walked over to her in black slacks and a white button down shirt, jacket in hand. He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks." She handed him his wallet, jacket, and keys. "Your phone is staying here." Sam had been calling him from all kinds of numbers.

He nodded taking his stuff. "Ready?"

She nodded taking his hand. "Yep." She smiled and walked with him to the lobby where their car was waiting.

Randy squeezed her hand gently as he opened the door for her.

She smiled and got in then pulled him to sit with her. "Thanks for not making me come to this thing alone."

He grinned and kissed her softly. "Welcome." He mumbled against her lips.

She grinned and watched as they pulled up to the area. She saw all the cameras. "Wow this is going to be fun." She smiled and waited for him to get out.

He laughed. "Yes it will." He opened the door and got out. He held a hand out to her.

She smiled taking his hand and stepping out. She smiled at the people who were taking pictures and the reporters asking questions. She walked with him stopping to take pictures with him unaware of how drastically things were going to change.

Randy smiled holding her close to him, his arm around her lovingly as his hand rested on the side of her belly.

Sam glared watching, and let her anger take hold of her as she pulled the trigger and a scream rang out.

Anna's eyes widen as she felt pain sear through her. She fell back into Randy. She put her hand on the spot that was hurting and looked at it when she pulled it away. Blood was seen clearly. She looked up into Randy's panicked eyes. "Randy..." She passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna woke up slowly hearing beeping. She opened her eyes and sighed seeing she was in the hospital. She looked to the side to see Randy staring at the wall. She studied him and noticed he hadn't shaved. Anna had no idea what he was staring at.

Randy sighed thinking to himself as he played with the chipped paint on the wall. He had not left the hospital since Anna was admitted there. To be honest he had not done anything but watched her sleep, hoping she would wake up soon. He had a lot to tell her.

"Randy?" Anna asked low scared of what she was seeing from him.

Randy's head quickly turned at hearing her voice. Seeing her awake he quickly went to sit in the chair beside her bed. "Hey." He rubbed her cheek.

"You look horrible." She said bluntly.

He tried to smile at her.

"Is the baby okay?" Anna asked. She saw she had a stomach still but she didn't feel movement.

"No babe, he isn't." He said with sorrow in his voice.

Her eyes looked at him in confusion. "Will I be able to have him or is..." She trailed off seeing the look on his face "No." She whispered her eyes watering.

"Hun, when they rushed you into the ER they had to do a emergency c-section. He didn't make it baby. I'm sorry." He pulled her covers back some and showed her the cut on her stomach.

She looked at it and touched her stomach. The emotions hit her at all sides and she felt something in her just snap. She looked at him with a glare. "This is your fault." She said low. She hit his arm. "You had to cheat one me, you had to bring that bitch into our lives."

Randy was surprised at her reaction as he caught her wrist in his hand. "Babe stop. You don't mean that. You just need to rest."

She sat up and jerked her hand away. "Yes I do mean it." She said in anger as tears slipped down. "You brought that fucking woman into our life. You couldn't keep your dick in your pants and be faithful. I knew that you going to the WWE would change you." She hit his chest with both hands. "You killed our baby." She just kept hitting him crying.

Randy just looked at her hurt not bothering to block her hits. Guilt started to rush through him as he thought of her words. It was his fault that Sam was in their lives. And it was his fault she was in the hospital, his fault for the lost of their child. "I'm sorry Anna."

She started crying harder running out of strength to hit him. "Sorry doesn't bring him back Randal." She looked at him all the pain evident in her eyes. "Why did you cheat? Why wasn't I enough?"

"Anna I've told you why before." He put his hand on hers. "I never wanted all of this to happen babe. The cheating, hurting you, or losing the baby."

"But it did Randy." Anna said her voice small. "Why wasn't I enough? What did she have that I was lacking? What did they all have that I was lacking?"

"You weren't lacking anything Anna. They were lacking everything, bits and pieces of them reminded me of you." He said.

Anna felt her anger build up again. She looked at him. "I want her dead for this." She had never wished death on anyone for as long as she's been alive.

"Anna I know you are upset and I am too but we can't kill her. No matter what pain she has caused us. Just let the police handle it."

She looked at him in anger. "You actually are letting her get away with this?"

"I'm not letting her get away with anything. There is nothing we can do now. It is up to the courts when she has her trial." He sighed. "I know she took a life from us, but that doesn't give us the right to take hers."

"Just get out." Anna said. "I want to see John."

"But Anna we are suppose to be going through this together..." He started to say.

"I said GET OUT!"

The people outside the room winced hearing her yell.

Randy sighed and slowly stood. "Okay I'll go now, but we will continue to talk about this." He grabbed his coat and wallet and went to the door.

Anna watched him. She had forgiven him for everything but now she just wanted to be angry. He wasn't the one who felt it when the baby moved or had to deal with all the pain at the moment. He was sad but she had more reason to be upset. Over the years she had miscarried children and this was the first time she had gotten as far as she had in a pregnancy. She looked at her hands crying.

Anna's brother looked at Randy. "Is everything okay?" He was in the military so he wasn't around a lot. He had come when he had gotten the chance to visit.

Randy shook his head. "No. She is blaming me for the lost of the baby, and I can't blame her." He rubbed his face in sadness and fatigue.

"Randy yeah you cheated but she forgave you for what happened. She's just upset about loosing the baby." Micah said looking at his sister's boyfriend. "Give her time to heal, does she want anything?"

"But I want to be there when she heals. And yes...she asked for John." He looked at the shorter man.

Micah looked at John. "See if you can get her to calm down." He said.

John got up from the chair he sat in. He had gotten to the hospital earlier that morning but doctors had only let one person in the room. And Randy had refused to leave her side so he spent his time there in the hall. "I will try." He opened the door to the room and walked inside.

Anna looked up and wiped her eyes. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied as he gabbed a box of tissues off the shelf and handed them to her. He took a seat in the chair Randy had sat in before.

Anna wiped at her eyes. "Am I horrible for blaming him and wanting her dead?"

"No you aren't horrible. Things like this is normal to react like. I think he understands that you are just upset and angry."

"He's gone.." She said looking at her stomach. "I've wanted this baby for so long because I know Randy wanted kids and he's gone because Randy had to get his dick wet."

"Anna, you know that Randy would not do it on purpose. He is hurting too." He looked at her.

"If he wasn't doing it on purpose then why is it he kept cheating?"

"I don't know. Did you ask him?" John waited for her answer.

She shook her head.

"That is something I can't answer Anna. Only he can. And I know you don't want to be around him right now, but that's the only way you are going to get the answers you want and deserve to hear."

Anna took a few breaths. "You think it's a mistake I gave him another chance didn't you?"

John bit his lip and nodded some. "But that's because I still want my chance with you."

Anna sighed and looked at him. "Why couldn't I have met you in high school?"

John thought and groaned for what he was about to say. "Because we both know that you were meant to be with Randy. As much as I hate to admit it, you make him happy even if you don't see it at this moment."

Anna hugged him tightly. "If he didn't have my heart so tightly I think you would have been a good person to hold it."

John hugged her back and nodded. "Damn him." He chuckled some.

Anna laughed softly. "Yeah. Damn him."

He let her go and leaned back to look at her. "You are a great girl Anna and at this moment he doesn't deserve you but...you two will fix things." He stood up.

Anna nodded some. "Can you get him to come back and tell my brother to go back to work?"

John looked at her. "How did you know he was here?"

Anna laughed. "Micah doesn't have an inside voice. He's too much of a jar head." She said shaking her head with a smile.

He laughed as walked out the room. "Anna says you have a big mouth." He said looking at Micah. "And Randy she wants to talk to you."

Micah rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." He stuck his head in the room. "Rest kiddo."

"Bye Micah."

He nodded and left.

Anna laid back sighing.

Randy went back to the room and stood next to her bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Sit down we need to hash this out." She said with a sigh.

Randy nodded and took a seat. "Okay shoot."

She looked at him. "The first time you cheated it was when I had went away on tour and we had a fight. You got drunk and slept with Liv. Why did you keep cheating?"

"Because I was missing you. But then I think it became about the sex and it became hard to stop. I knew it was wrong but I wanted them and you."

Anna looked at him. "I almost cheated on you one time." She admitted.

He looked at her, not believing sweet Anna would have ever thought to do something like that. "When and with who?"

"It was your birthday and I was mad because I couldn't come home to see you. Some one sent me a picture message of you with a few girls partying it up. I got even more mad and went to a bar. I was drinking and flirting with the bar tender. When he offered to take me to his place I almost said yes." She looked at him. "But then you texted me and asked me how my tour was and I realized it wasn't worth it."

He sucked in a breath as he listened to her.

"So anytime I started to miss you I started to think about the one thing that has kept me faithful." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry Anna, really and truly I am. I know I have hurt you more than anyone has in the past few months. Since my night with Liv I have wished it would all have gone away or have been a dream."

"What will stop it from happening again?" She asked. "I want us to start over but I need to know what will stop you from straying again. I can't get hurt like this again. If you cheat again there can't be anything else between us." Anna looked at him. "I will walk away and give my heart to someone else."

"The look on your face when I told you will stop me. The pain I have caused you will. Anna I didn't stop because I didn't know how much I was going to hurt you. After seeing it and almost losing you, I never want to come close to that again. I'm promising you right here and now that it will never happen again."

"So if I have to go away for a nine month tour overseas you will be faithful?" Anna asked looking at him.

He nodded. "Yes I will."

She took his hands. "Randy I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed her hands with his thumbs and then leaned down to kiss them. "I know and I'm sorry too."

She put her arms around his neck and held onto him. "When is the trial?" She asked.

Randy held her tightly to him. "In three months." He rubbed her lower back.

She held onto him closing her eyes.

Randy moved onto the bed and pulled her gently into his lap and held her to him. "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Randy." She whispered.

~Three months later~

Anna watched as the car stopped at the courthouse. She took a few breaths. There were reporters everywhere along with camera crews.

Randy looked over at her. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Anna nodded and looked at him. "Are you?" The two were going to couple's therapy to work through all the trust issues and Anna was taking a break from her career to go with Randy while he went further in his. They fought some but they were working through it all slowly.

"No, but I just want to get this over with." He was getting through therapy better than he thought, but still had a way to go.

She nodded and got out taking his hand as security that she's had since the shooting came around them. She took a breath and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed it back as they walked to the entrance of the courthouse building. He knew that what was going to happen next would open up the door to secrets they wanted to keep from the press. However they both would get through it together to make sure Sam received her just desserts.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna sat down with her and Randy's lawyer not sparing a glance at Sam. She looked at Randy who was gritting his teeth.

Randy gripped the end of the table as he listened to the defense lawyer hound another witness. He was doing a pretty good job, Randy seeing some of the jury swaying against them as the man continued.

Anna and Randy's lawyer spoke low to them. "We might have to call Anna to the stand."

Anna's heart dropped as she looked at the lawyer. "Mr. Daniels you said I wouldn't have to."

"They are listening to the cheating. They need to know the emotions you're going through Ms. Thompson."

Anna bit her lip.

Bryan Tubb, Samantha's lawyer, smirked as he finished with the witness knowing he had done right with his questioning. He moved back to his table and sat next to Sam. "Like I said, you will be off and living your life Sam. Just let me handle all of it."

Sam nodded and looked over at Anna, a smirk on her lips.

Anna saw the smirk then looked at the lawyer. "Fine."

Mr. Daniels stood up. "Your honor I would like to call Anna Thompson to the stand."

Judge Redding nodded as he saw the young woman walk to the bench and sworn in before sitting down.

Mr. Daniels walked to the bench. "Please state your full name for the record."

"Anna Jasmine Thompson." Anna said into the mic.

"And what is your relationship with Mr. Randy Orton."

Anna looked at Randy. "His fiancee." She said quietly. They had gotten engaged a few nights ago but had kept it quiet because of the trial.

"Now Ms. Thompson when did you find out about your pregnancy?"

"The same day that Samantha claimed she was pregnant which was the same day that Randy broke up with her."

"How long were you and Mr. Orton dating at that point?"

"Ten years almost eleven."

"So it's safe to say you and Mr. Orton have been together since you were young correct?"

"Yes. We grew up down the street from each other."

"Now on the day of the incident in question what were you doing?"

"A friend of mine had just opened a restaurant and I went with Randy to the opening." Anna stated.

"Now as you were walking inside you were shot correct?"

"Yes." Anna said trying to keep calm.

"How far along were you?"

"Almost seven months." Anna said quietly.

"Relevance? Your honor." Tubb interjected.

Judge Redding looked at Daniels. "Yes mister Daniels. Where is this going?"

"I'm merely letting the jury know that the cheating was a pot hole in an otherwise happy relationship and that Mr. Orton and Ms. Thompson were well on their way to welcoming their son into the world."

"Okay I will allow it, but make your point and move on sir."

Tubb sat back down.

"Ms. Thompson when you were shot your child had to be removed via c-section correct?"

"Yes, it was found out that the bullet had pierced one of the baby's lungs and that the baby wasn't going to survive. He died shortly after being removed from the uterus." Anna said.

The jury listened closely, some of which wiped their eyes, being parents themselves.

"Now why do you believe the defendant shot you?"

Anna took a breath. "Because Randy was with me. She wanted him, she lied about being pregnant to get him because she knew he was going to try to do the right thing."

"Thank you. Your witness." Daniels said sitting back down beside Randy.

Anna looked at Sam's lawyer as he got up.

Tubb walked over to her and looked at her. "I can say and well as everyone in this court room, that we are all sorry for your loss and what happened to you."

"Then why are you trying to get the person who shot me off?" Anna asked looking at him.

Judge Redding looked at her. "Only answer the questions Ms. Thompson."

Tubb looked at her. "I'm simply here to make a point. Now as we know you lost the baby, but has this been the first miscarriage you ever had?"

Anna looked at the lawyer. "He wasn't a miscarriage. The doctors said he breathed so it's murder not miscarriage." She said looking at him. "As far as miscarriages I've had four."

"Murder...no...a tragic accident yes. By law a baby ruling is not claimed unless the child took a breath. And from the reports the fetus died inside you. So it is not murder."

"Your honor we have reports saying the child did breath from several doctors." Mr. Daniels said standing and handing the baliff the file. "We provided the defense with these reports."

"That was not given to me yet your Honor." Tub said.

Judge Redding looked over the file. "I will let this stand, but the jury is to re-guard anything further on this if both parties do not have the information."

A junior lawyer came in and sat the file on the table. "I'm sorry it was left at the office."

Tubb shook his head and looked back at Anna. "Okay Ms. Thompson. You say that this little incident between you and Randy was a pot hole in your relationship, is that correct?"

"Yes, we fought about it and I did leave him but I wanted him back and I still loved him." Anna said. "No matter what..."

"Yes or no is all I need. Please stick to my question. Now, from your testimony about Randy Orton, did you not state that he cheated on you with more women than just Sam, yes or no?"

"Objection your Honor we have been over the cheating and the issue of this trial is the death of the child not what Mr. Orton did when his fiancee was on tour and he was away on his own job."

"Your Honor I'm trying to show the people of the jury that Anna was in stress over the baby and..."

"I see this as nothing important to the case. Move on or end this Mr. Tubb."

Tubb looked at Anna. "Did you see my client shoot you?"

"No." Anna said. "But she was caught on camera by many people. She's the only one who has been unstable to do it."

"According to my client and documents of text messages Mr. Orton keeps contact with one of his ex flings by the name Olivia Calaway. Would you say she is unstable?" He said trying to put his case back together but because of the baby thing he wasn't sure where he was going or what to do really.

"Olivia is anything but unstable." Anna said. "She is a good friend of mine and I forgave Randy for that one time transgression. I've forgiven him of all his cheating."

"That you can say. But this child that you claim in my knowledge was just a fetus. You lost a child, you've lost more before. No difference here in my opinion. Nothing further." Tubb went sit down and leaned back thinking.

Anna glared at the lawyer biting her tongue.

Daniels got up and walked over. "Now I've been told that you had something to say to the jury and Samantha if the judge will allow it. Correct?"

"Yes." Anna said.

Judge Redding look at Anna. "You may speak but anything that goes against court law is forbidden. You go against this and I will rule the case in favor of the defendant."

Anna nodded in understanding. She looked at the jury. "You can think what you want about the cheating and about me taking him back. Please just please keep in mind that this is about a lost child that me and Randy worked hard to have." She then looked at Sam. "I'm sorry that Randy only wanted you for one thing but the heart wants what it wants. If he had chosen you I would have accepted it but he didn't. You caused alot of pain and heart ache for a relationship you thought you had. I just want peace with my fiancee."

"If that is all there is to say. Court is adjourned until the jury reaches a decision. Have a good afternoon everyone." The judge stood and left the room.

Sam sat there and stared at Anna.

Randy stood up and went over to his fiance. "How do you feel?"

Anna looked at him as she got over to him. "I just want this over with." She whispered as tears started to slip.

"I do too. Lets just hope the jury decides in a few days." He wrapped his arms around her as he guided her out the courtroom.

~Two days later~

Anna sat next to Randy as the jury came into the room. She took his hand. Micah leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

Randy squeezed her hand as they waited.

Liv sat towards the back as she waited, having gotten there late.

The jury took their seat as the head juror stood and looked at the judge.

"Have you and the others reached a decision?" Asked Redding.

"Yes, your Honor. We find the defendant Samantha Speno, for first degree murder of the child of Anna Thompson and Randal Orton, not guilty. We find the defendant Samantha Speno, on the count of second degree murder of the infant, guilty."

Anna felt her heart start to beat again. She hugged Randy tight starting to cry.

Micah took a breath of relief. He knew how hard this trial had been emotionally for Anna and Randy.

Sam was taken out the room by the bailiff but cast a glance at Anna and Randy before she left.

Randy held on to Anna, kissing her head. "Its over babe. Its all finally over." He rubbed her back.

Anna nodded holding onto him. They were free to go on with their life together. They will probably have more bumps but in the end they were going to remember the lessons they learned from this experience.


End file.
